Weggeworfenes Leben: Takuto, Angel of Death
by Gayagrod
Summary: Takutos POV. Seine Gedanken zu seinem Tod und seinem Dasein als Todesengel.


**Weggeworfenes Leben – Takuto, Angel of Death**

:ACHTUNG! Diese Story enthält Spoiler für Fullmoon wo sagashite Band 3:

A/N: Diese Kurzgeschichte habe ich direkt nachdem ich den 3. Band von Fullmoon wo sagashite gelesen hatte geschrieben. Ich fand Takutos Geschichte einfach nur herzergreifend rührend und traurig. Deshalb entschloss ich mich, das, was er möglicherweise gefühlt und gedacht hat, niederzuschreiben und diese kurze ff ist dabei herausgekommen. Hoffe, ihr könnt damit was anfangen und schreibt mir bitte eure Meinung, wenn ihr sie gelesen habt.  
Eure Lupinus Weggeworfenes Leben – Takuto, Angel of Death Ich warf mein Leben weg.   
Ja, mein Leben.   
Es war für mich nichts wert, ohne Musik, ohne Gesang.   
Ich weiß, es war dumm, mein Leben für etwas wegzuwerfen, was ich nicht mehr haben konnte. Warum? Warum ich es getan habe? 

Auch ich habe mich das in der seitdem vergangenen Zeit schon oft gefragt.

Ich warf mein Leben weg, weil ich Angst hatte...   
Angst vor der Leere, die meine damals verstummte Stimme hinterließ. 

Angst davor, allein zu sein, Angst davor, nicht verstanden zu werden.

Ich war verzweifelt, wütend und traurig, auch wenn damals niemand meine Qualen verstanden hat.

Ich bin in den Tod gesprungen, weil ich mir etwas erhoffte... Etwas, was mir das Leben nicht mehr geben konnte.

Was ich mir erhoffte?

Nun, ich wollte vergessen...

Vergessen, was ich verloren hatte.

Aber es war so sinnlos...

Ich bin vor dem Leben geflohen, weil ich im Tod das Vergessen suchte.

Ich dachte, dann wäre alles vorbei. Der Schmerz, das Leid.

Ich erhoffte mir kein Leben nach dem Tod, sondern nur Erlösung von meinem Schmerz.

Im Leben sah ich keinen anderen Ausweg mehr als den Tod.

Ich habe keinen Gedanken daran verschwendet, was danach kommen könnte. Es war mir egal, solange ich nur durch meinen Körper nicht mehr daran erinnert wurde, dass ich alles verloren hatte, was mir damals noch wichtig war.

Die Musik war mir wichtiger als mein Leben, wichtiger als das, was die Leute über mich dachten und auch als die Menschen, die ich durch meinen Selbstmord unglücklich machte.

Ich dachte, ich könnte mit dem Schmerz nicht leben, den ich ohne meine Stimme zu ertragen hatte.

Und dann, als ich sprang...

Ich spürte den Wind und fühlte mich frei. Ja, frei.

Die Welt rauschte an mir vorbei, verschwamm und verschwand schließlich ganz.

Ich war irgendwie froh darüber, dass alles so schnell und schmerzlos geschah, denn ich verlor das Bewusstsein, bevor ich auf dem Boden aufschlug.

Und dann... war da nichts. Kein Licht, keine Dunkelheit.

Als ich erwachte... nur leerer Raum.

Ein leerer, endlos scheinender Raum, gefüllt mit Nebel, weißem und gräulich schimmerndem Nebel.

Und schließlich eine Stimme.

"Du bist Takuto?"

"Eh?" Ich fuhr herum, erschrocken, gestört in der Erkenntnis meines neuen Daseins. "Wer will das wissen?"

Dann sah ich _ihn. _Und _er_ erzählte mir, was nun mit mir geschehen würde.

Ich konnte nicht fassen, was _er_ von mir verlangte.

"Was?" Ich versuchte, seinem Blick auszuweichen, mich _seinen_ Gedanken zu entziehen.

"Ich soll ein Todesengel werden?" 

Warum? Warum...? Ich hatte vergessen, weswegen ich Selbstmord begangen hatte, ich wollte keine Strafe auferlegt bekommen für etwas, an das ich mich nicht erinnerte.

"Ich will nicht!" Als die Worte über meine Lippen gekommen waren, wusste ich schon, welche Antwort_ er_ mir geben würde und das es zu spät war.

"Willst du davor genauso weglaufen wie vor dem Leben?"

Ich hatte eine Kloß im Hals und konnte _ihm_ weder antworten, noch _ihm_ in die Augen sehen. Ich stand nur da und wartete auf das, was jetzt kommen würde.

"Komm mit...!" Das waren _seine _Worte. Die Worte, die mein Schicksal besiegelten.

Ich ging mit _ihm... _ und wurde ein Todesengel.

Wie oft habe ich mich seitdem verflucht.

Als ich sprang, war es zu spät gewesen, noch umzukehren, in dem Augenblick, als ich mich vom Dach abstieß, war es schon entschieden, dass ich nach meinem Ableben ein Todesengel sein würde.

Warum musste ich mein Leben wegwerfen? Ich habe nur an mich gedacht und nicht an die Folgen meines Handelns.

Natürlich konnte ich nicht ahnen, dass ich als Todesengel enden würde.

Trotzdem, warum habe ich nicht vorher nachgedacht?

Es ist meine Strafe und ich habe sie mehr oder weniger akzeptiert.

Dennoch, auch wenn ich mein Leben wegwarf, ich wollte nie anderen das Leben nehmen.

Es war meine Entscheidung. Ich habe die Konsequenzen zu tragen. Ich bin gestorben und muss nun dafür büßen, dass ich den Zeitpunkt meines Todes selbst bestimmt habe.

Also bin ich nun ein Todesengel... ich bringe den Tod...

Ich nehme anderen das Leben, weil ich meines nicht wollte.

Ich stehle das Leben von Menschen, die noch leben wollen.

Die Welt ist so ungerecht.

Ich wünschte, ich könnte die Zeit, die ich noch hätte leben sollen, jemandem geben, der nicht mehr genug davon hat. Jemandem, der sie zu würdigen weiß.

Doch es ist zu spät. Ich hatte eine Wahl und habe gewählt. Ich wählte den Tod und muss akzeptieren, was ich nun bin.

Und nun habe ich begonnen, mich an mein altes Leben zu erinnern.

Vielleicht werde ich schon bald ein Geist sein.

Wenn das mein Schicksal ist, will ich es annehmen.

Auch wenn ich damit wieder vor etwas davon laufe.

Aber vielleicht... vielleicht werde ich diesmal dem Mut aufbringen und um das Kämpfen, was mir noch bleibt.

Vielleicht werde ich dieses eine Mal die Kraft haben, die richtige Entscheidung zu treffen.

--Ende


End file.
